Mad With Paranoia
is the seventh episode of Big Brother 1. Episode Summary Perry was upset after Evan’s eviction, he felt betrayed by Tyler and Yap for evicting Evan over his target Wesley. Purry was also quite mad at this, she had been wanting Wesley out for a long time now and was upset at the opportunity being wasted. Wesley once again felt as if he would be in danger if he didn’t win, so he tried his best, but he came short, being beaten by Yap in the end of the head of household competition. Yap decided to nominate Perry and Purry, not as targets but to make Wesley feel somewhat safe so he wouldn’t put too much effort into the power of veto, since the plan was to backdoor him. At the power of veto competition, Wesley came very close to winning, he could see through what Yap was doing, but he was however beaten by Tyler and once again placed 2nd in an important competition. Tyler used the power of veto to save Perry and Yap put up Wesley as the replacement and the intended target next to Purry. At the eviction, Perry and Tyler finally evicted their biggest competition Wesley, while Sam also voted for him, knowing his vote wouldn't make a difference and not wanting to vote out Purry. Day 42 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Winterbells :: Description: The objective of this flash game is to control a bunny rabbit and help it get as high up into the sky as possible by jumping from bell to bell. The bells will grow smaller and smaller as you advance in the game. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Yap Day 43 *Pandora's/NotJerby's Box Twist Yap was offered the opportunity to open the Pandora's/NotJerby's Box with the disclaimer that the content is either going to be an advantage, disadvantage or both. Yap decided to open it and inside he found envelopes labeled Blessing and Curse. He is then instructed to give each envelope to his fellow houseguest. Yap gave the Blessing envelope to Purry while he gave the Curse envelope to Sam. The contents of the envelopes will be revealed before the start of the next Power of Veto competition. Day 44 *Nomination Ceremony Day 45 The Blessing and Curse Envelopes were finally opened. It was revealed that these are an advantage and a disadvantage at the upcoming Power of Veto competition. This means that Purry will have 15% added to her score while Sam will get 15% removed from his score. Day 46 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Multitask 2 :: Description: The objective of this flash game is to control a bunny rabbit and help it get as high up into the sky as possible by jumping from bell to bell. The bells will grow smaller and smaller as you advance in the game. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Tyler Day 47 *POV Ceremony Day 48 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | |- | | | | | | |} Trivia